User blog:Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect?
In case anyone is unaware, Wikia is overhauling its look over the next month or so and it will be a big overhaul that will affect both the appearance and how things are done here. The change is compulsory for all wikis because it is not simply a new skin option, it’s going to be an upgraded version of Wikia (the wikia system's software is going from mediawiki 1.15 to 1.16, which is apparently a bigger deal than it sounds like). Wikia does not want to waste resources working on an outdated version of the software, hence the update being mandatory. To view McLeodGaming Wiki in the new look, go to your preferences (top right corner), click the "Skin" tab, select "New Wikia Look" and save. For help with the new layout, check the Transition guide, New Look Help files and FAQ. There is also a list of relevant staff posts at the bottom which will be updated regularly. Discontinued features *The widget dashboard and all widgets are to be discontinued as they were deemed to be underused. *"Report a Problem" links will also be discontinued with the new skin as they were not used as intended. *"Email a user" link is gone. *Page ratings are gone. New features *New, customizable toolbar that is anchored at bottom of screen (Watch the demo video to see how it works). You will need to learn to use this. *New tool for customizing the colour scheme/theme, including default themes. This is for admins only, but anyone can experiment with it at this link. Other changes *'Site notice is no longer on every page.' It is now located in the Community Corner and users will receive a notification bubble each time it is updated. *The wiki navigation is moving from the left sidebar to the top of the screen. It will have 4 drop down menus, with 7 links each (32 total). This is substantially less than we currently have. *The name of the user who uploaded a picture will be listed underneath the image caption on articles. *'My Home becomes Wiki Activity' and contains a link to Recent Changes. *There is a new sidebar area on the right, where the recent activity and other "modules" will sit. Wikia are looking at putting infoboxes and other page content into modules in the sidebar. More "modules" are being developed for it, with ideas from both the staff and community being considered for future additions. *Moved the most recent editor’s name from the bottom of the page to the top, added an avatar, and a new mini-history dropdown menu, which contains the link to the full history. *Two of the categories are listed at top as well the full list at the bottom. Apparently the two chosen will be the categories containing the most pages. There is a blacklist to keep out typical maintenance categories, but it is not wiki specific (atm). *Wiki logo is replaced with "Wordmark", which admins can customized by adjusting the text & color, or by uploading an image in the theme designer. *Ad box formerly in article/content space moved to sidebar. Beta Testing of the New Look Wikia has finished just conducting both public and closed beta testing for the New Look. For those that are wondering, the beta testing involves going about your normal editing, but using the New Look to do so and reporting any issues, as well as general comments back to Wikia. There have been a lot of detail changes and bug fixes already because of this beta testing, which Wikia has posted a blog about. When/how will this change happen on McLeodGaming Wiki? *'October 6, 2010:' All logged in users will be able to “switch on” the new look for themselves on any wiki they visit (via preferences). *'October 20, 2010:' All users will see the new look on every wiki, including McLeodGaming Wiki, as default. Logged in users can view and edit using Monaco by selecting it from preferences. *'November 3, 2010:' The option to use Monaco will be removed. Handy references *New Look Help files *Transition guide *FAQ *My Tools demo video *Beta Wrap-up *Fixed Width, Sidebar, and the Removal of Monaco *Important Updates on Wikia’s New Look *Experience the new Wikia *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Themes *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Your Personal Toolbar *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Community Activity *Your First Look at the New Wikia I'll update this as more is revealed. Comments on the new look are welcome & encouraged. Category:Blog posts